staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 grudnia 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Nie z tego świata" (48-ost.) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Mój program na antenie - Teatr na 1 nodze 9.05 Gimnastyka - Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" - serial prod. australijskiej 10.40 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.20 Zanim powiesz - rozwód - Życie intymne małżeństwa - program eduk. 11.30 Ścieżki z raju - program edukacyjny 11.50 Żywioły - ogień, woda, powietrze - program eduk. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań 12.40 Przyrodnicy - serial dok. 13.05 Pomidor - teleturniej 13.25 Rodzina rodzinie 13.50 Inicjały JG - program eduk. 14.20 Walka o pomniki - reportaż 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ptakolub 15.30 "Maszyna zmian" (7/12) - "Ostatni raz" - serial TVP 16.00 Dla dzieci - Tik Tak 16.25 Muzzy (48)-język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Mały sport, wielka radość 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 "Wielki objazd siostry Wendy"- serial dok. prod. ang. 18.05 Sprawa dla reportera 18.35 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka - program eduk. 19.00 Wieczorynka "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Przerwać milczenie" - film fab. prod. USA (1992) 21.45 W centrum uwagi 22.15 Sejmograf - mag. sejmowy 22.25 Czas na dokument "Vendetta" - film dokumentalny 23.30 Wiadomości 23.40 Życie na pointach 24.00 "Szpiedzy" "Dyplomacja w stylu CIA" - film dok. prod. USA 0.25 "Ślad szminki" (3,4) - serial prod. włoskiej 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "John, Georgie i reszta" (34/52) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Od Kordoby do Kordoby" (4): "Kraina Majów" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Drogami Azji" (6/10): "Indie, ofiary wojen kastowych" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 11.50 Studio sport: NBA Action 12.05 "Leonard Bernstein - spotkania z muzyką" (16): "Brzmienie orkiestry" - program muz. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "W poszukiwaniu Salome" (5/6): "Świadek" - serial prod. szwajcarsko-niemieckiej 14.10 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.25 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Harry Świrek" (16/20) - serial prod. angielskiej 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Mój mały świat 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy 17.20 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz Wy! - Cyganie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - telegram 21.40 "Fin du monde, czyli obraz świata po jego końcu" - film dok o Franciszku Starowieyskim 22.35 Kocham kino: "TXH -1138" - film fab. prod. USA (1971 r., 83 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Kocham kino: Festiwal Filmowy Toronto '96 0.40 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Pełzaki - ser. anim. (50) 8.55 Maria Celeste - ser. wcnez. (54) 9.40 Wiara i życie - pr, red, katol. 10.10 Chór - ang, ser. obycz. 11.00 Encyklopedia psów - fr. ser, dla dzieci i młodzieży (4) 11.50 Jeden świat, jedna sztuka - mag. kultur, 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Szczęśliwy zamek - australijski ser. amm. dla dzieci 15.35 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami - austr. ser. popularnonaukowy 16.00 Hot shotz - nowoz. ser, dla młodzieży 16.30 Cyklomotoabecadło - prog. motoryzac, dla dzieci 16.45 Megabajt - mag, komputerowy 17.00 Blisko życia - pr, pub, 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - rep. 18.00 Gosć TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Maria Celeste - selial wenezuelski (54) 19.15 Rock w Lęgu - wybieramy koncert roku TV Kraków 20.00 Podróż do Arabii - pol. dramat obycz. 21.35 Gość TV Kraków 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Nasza antena 22.05 Sport 22.10 Życie wspak - pr. o patologiach społecznych 22.30 Chcę żyć - cykl pr. pod wspólnym tytułem - Miłość w innym wymiarze 23.00 Złodzieje - wł- kom. 0.30 Hejnał - zakończenie prog. Polsat 6.00 Kojak - amerykański serial sensacyjny 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca (113) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 MacGyver (85) - amer. serial sensacyjny 10.00 Żar młodości (77) - kanad. ser. obycz. 11.00 Ulice San Francisco (87) - amerykailski serial sensacyjny 12.00 W drodze - mag. red. prog. religijnych 12.30 Magazyn sportowy: Zawodowe walki w kickboxingu 14.00 Ręce, które leczą 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 HALOGRA!MY (tel. 0-700-76-701) 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 Ufozaury (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Redakcja - program dla młodzieży 16.45 Telepuzzle - gra-zabawa (tel. 0-700-76-663) 17.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Skrzydła (48) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.10 Świat według Bundych (77) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.40 Moim zdaniem - komentarz polityczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna "A" (57) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Central Park West (5) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Ostry dyżur (15) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco (88) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 23.30 Sztuka polityki - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Motowiadomości 0.30 Żar młodości (77) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Spotkania z literaturą: Juliusz Słowacki - Kordian - widowisko poetyckie (powt.) 7.35 Robert Janowski - Jonaszowi Kofcie - koncert 8.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - katolicki mag. infor. 9.00 Ciuchcia - prog. dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Filmy z Niepokalanowa: Dom otwarty - U Bogumiły i Wiesława Gryniów (powt.) 10.00 Trzecia granica (3/8): Zatarte ślady - ser. prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Skarbiec - mag. historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 11.30 Dance Max - prog. muz. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze; Ktokolwiek wie... - film fab. prod. pol. (powt.) 14.00 Dziennik TV - prog. satyryczny J, Fedorowicza (powt.) 14.10 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 14.25 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - prog. K. Mokrosińskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie prog. dnia 15.30 Z archiwum folkloru: XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Folkloru Ziem Górskich - Zakopane '95 16.00 Historia - współczesność: Islam w Europie 16.30 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do przerwy 0:1 (5/7): Uwaga detektyw - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Historia pewnej miłości - kom. obycz. prod. pol., (1981 r.) 19.15 Śpiewnik ilustrowany 19.45 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Sukces (4/9): Zdjęcie rodzinne - ser. prod. pol., (1995) 21.20 Żywym ku przestrodze - film dok. 22.00 Zbigniew Namysłowski 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Prog. na środę 23.05 Zbliżenia Studia Kontakt 23.35 Orkiestra Na Zdrowie - cz. 1 koncertu 0.05 A to Kilece właśnie - reportaż 0.40 Ocalić od zapomnienia 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Historia pewnej miłości - kom. obycz. prod, pol. (powt.) 1.50 Szkoła Tańca Ludowego - Rozbark (1) 2.05 Śpiewnik ilustrowany (powt.) 2.35 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoz. (powt.) 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Sukces (4/9): Zdjęcie rodzinne - ser, prod. pol. (powt.) 4.25 A to Kielce właśnie - reportaż (powt, 5.00 Zbigniew Namysłowski (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Zbliżenia Studia Kontakt (powt.) 6.30 Orkiestra Na Zdrowie - cz. 1 koncertu (powt.) RTL 7 7.00 Siódemka zaprasza 7.05 Teledyski 8.00 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 8.55 Klinika uniwersytecka - ser. obycz. (powt.) 9,45 Teledyski 13.50 Filmy anim. dla dzieci (powt.) 14,20 Klinika uniwersytecka - ser, obycz. (powt.) 15.05 Gram w Siódemkę: Siedmiu wspaniałych - prog. muz. Roberta Janowskiego 15.50 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 16.50 Spokojnie tatuśku - ser. obycz. (powt.) 17.15 Gram w Siódemkę (powt.) 18,00 Klinika uniwersytecka - ser. obycz. 18.50 Bolek i Lolek - ser. anim. dla dzieci 19.15 7 minut prog. inf. 19.25 Spokojnie tatusku - ser. komed 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19,55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Poważny 20.00 Policjanci z Miami - ser. policyjny (powt,) 20,55 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedżwieckiego - prog. muz. (powt.) 21.55 Finney - ser. 22,50 7 minut - prog. infor. 23.00 Teledyski 24.00 Finney - ser. (powt.) 0.45 Gram w Siódemkę (powt.) TV Wisła 6.00 Atomic TV 8,00 Akademia modelek - ser. prod, franc 8,30 Telezakupy, 9,05 Przepowiednie Davida Harklaya 9.30 Teledyski 10.30 Oczko - teleturniej 11.00 Maktub, The Law of the DI'se1'1 - film prod. wł. 13.00 Słodka zemsta - ser. prod. wenez. 14.00 Atomic TV 16.00 Dance Time - prog, muz. 16.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Dzieciowisko prog, dla dzieci 17.30 Oczko - teleturniej 18.00 Reporterzy - mag. infor. 18.30 Akadcmia modelek - ser. prod. franc 19,00 Słodka zemsta - ser. prod, wenez. 19.55 Reporterzy - mag. inform. 20.00 Mission Impossible - amerykański film sens. 20,50 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 20.55 Historia rock and rolla 21.50 Reporterzy - mag, infor. 22,20 A Time of Indiference - ser. prod. wl. 24.00 Reporterzy - mag. infor. TV 3 Gdańsk 07.55 - Program dnia 08.00 - Panorama 08.10 - Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 - Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 08.40 - Naftalinka odc. 31 „Śnieg w środku lata” 08.45 - Studio „Trójki” 08.55 - Gdański Dywanik - próg. publ. 09.25 – Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków - premiery 09.50 – Namiętność odc. 155 10.30 - Tajemnice warsztatu 10.45 - Poradnik domowy 11.15 – John Ross — Afrykańska przygoda odc. 9 — serial przyg. 11.40 - Elidor - odc. 2 - serial fab. prod, ang. 12.05 - Maria Celeste odc. 53 12.45 - Czyste szaleństwo! Odc. 22 13.10 - Chór odc. 4 - serial obycz. prod, ang. 14.05 - Poza rok 2000 (4) - prog. popularnonaukowy prod, australijskiej 14.50 - Program dnia 14.55 - Panorama 15.00 - Studio „Trójki” 15.10 - „Szczęśliwy zamek” odc. 10 „Kto się śmieje ostatni” - serial fab.-lalkowy prod, kanadyjskiej 15.35 - Rozmowy ze zwierzętami odc. 7 - prog. przyrodniczy, popularnonaukowy prod, australijskiej 16.00 - Hot Shotz odc. 2 - serial młodz. prod, nowozelandzkiej 16.30 - Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - mag. muz. dla młodzieży 17.00 - Muzyczny express – odc. 3 „Pieśni, ballada, serenada” 17.20 - Pól wieku Teatru „Wybrzeże” 17.30 - Z miast i miasteczek - magazyn 17.50 - Podać rękę 18.00 - PANORAMA 18.10 - Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 - Maria Celeste odc. 54 19.20 - Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 - Chcę żyć — próg. publicystyczny z cyklu „Miłość w innym wymiarze” 20.00 - Podróż do Arabii - dramat obycz. prod, poi. 21.35 - Studio „Trójki” 21.45 - Panorama gospodarcza 22.05 - Polityka i okolice 22.35 - Łamanie zasad (Breaking all the rules) - komedio-thriller prod, kanadyjskiej 24.10 - Zakończenie programu TV Gawex 17.30 - Program dnia 17.35 - Echa dnia 17.40 - Z naszą kamerą 18.15 - Robin Hood (12) 18.40 - Poznajemy Francję 19.40 - Mistrz Nikifor - dok. 19.50 - Chwila relaksu 20.00 - TV Gawex na bis 20.45 - Faraon — film fab. (2) 21.55 - TV Gawex na bis TV TKK Kołobrzeg 14.30 - Retransmisja obrad Rady Miasta 17.15 - Program TKK 17.20 - Wiadomości lokalne 17.25 - Gość studia: Agnieszka Rylik 17.45 - AIKIDO 17.55 - Retransmisja obrad Rady Miasta (ciąg dalszy) 21.30 - Wiadomości TKK (powt.) 22.10 - Ewentualnie dalszy ciąg retransmisji obrad Rady Miasta TV Bryza Koszalin 08.43 - Program dnia 08.45 – Program Lokalny TVR „BRYZA”: Wiadomości Koszalińskie 09.00 - Kimba - Biały lew - bajka 09.25 - Grand Prix - bajka 09.50 - Statek miłości - serial komediowy 10.50 - Grace w opałach - serial obycz. 11.20 Program Lokalny TVR „BRYZA”: Wiadomości Koszalińskie, Studio V.I.P 11.50 - 16.40 - Teletetext odkryty 16.40 - Kimba - Biały lew - bajka 17.00 - Grand Prix - bajka 18.00 - Statek miłości – serial komediowy 19.00 - Kobra – serial sens. 20.00 - Na celowniku — serial 20.30 - Lista Leona - mag. muzyczny 21.00 - Grace w opałach - serial obycz. 22.15 - The Accused - Film fab. 23.45 - Teletext odkryty TV Słupsk 17.15 - Serwis słupski 17.30 - Powitanie 17.40 - Przygody T-Rexów - ser. dla dzieci 18.05 - Dinozaury (cz.2) - prog, popular. 18.45 - Jeśli masz serce bijące - film fab. 20.30 – Wydział zabójstw - film sens. 21.30 – Serwis słupski 21.30 - 32 przypadki – film s-f.